1. Field
The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a drain outlet and, more particularly, to a drain outlet for downspout or sump pump discharge.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Buildings, such as homes, may have gutters that transport water from the roof and through a downspout dumping the roof water next to the building foundation. This water may accumulate and contribute to wet basement problems or erosion. One approach to solving the problems associated with water accumulation close to the foundation is to provide an above ground extension to the downspout in order to direct the water away from the building. This approach has problems whereby the extensions are not pleasing to the eye and must be either mowed around or moved to effectively mow the lawn. Another approach to solving the problems associated with water accumulation close to the foundation is to provide an underground extension to the downspout in order to direct the water away from the building. One example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,186, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such a system directs water through an underground downspout extension and through a cylinder to the ground surface. This approach has problems whereby water may accumulate in the cylinder and may freeze causing damage to the system from expansion and clogging of the system. A further problem arises whereby the system is difficult to clean. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a drainage system that provides effective drainage away from a foundation where the system is freeze resistant and easily cleaned of debris.